Cedric the Sorcerer
|occupation = Royal Sorcerer of Enchancia Member of Order of the Wand (briefly) King of Enchancia (briefly) |skills = Spell casting Conjuring Potion Mixing Magic wand Skill Intelligence |goals = To steal the Amulet of Avalor (formerly and failed) To take over the kingdom (formerly as of Season 4) |family = Goodwyn the Great (father) Winifred the Wise (mother) Cordelia the Conjuror (younger sister) Calista (niece) |friends = |enemies = |type of anti-hero = Egotistical Magician Redeemed Villain |size = 110 }} Cedric the Sorcerer is normally the central villain, and later becomes an anti-hero of Disney Junior's Sofia the First. He plans on trying to get Sofia's magic amulet on her necklace so he could rule all of Enchancia, but fails due to his bumbling or sometimes, remorse. Appearances Sofia the First: Once Upon a Princess Cedirc first appears in the ceremony where Sofia becomes princess casting a spell that causes rain by accident, and then clears it. He takes interest in Sofia's amulet which holds the power to rule the kingdom. He secretly plots to steal the amulet from her, and lures her into his lair. There, he asks for her to take off the amulet, but she refuses, as she promised to keep it, and Cedric grudgingly lets her leave. Later on, after Sofia is humiliated by her step-sister Princess Amber, Sofia visits Cedric again and asks him to give her a spell that will make her a good dancer. Cedric makes up a plan and gives her a spell that mill make everyone in the ballroom fall asleep, and then he will blackmail her to give him the amulet. However, when she chants the spell, he happens to be in the ballroom at the time, and he falls asleep as well. Together, Sofia and Amber undo the spell, and Cedric disappears in anger. Hero Cedric Despite being the main antagonist of the show, Cedric sometimes appears as a hero in the show. In the fourth episode "Cedric's Apperentice", he helps Sofia to learn some magic and saves her, when the princess turned herself into a lizard. This time he's going to steal the Amulet of Avalor while Sofia cleans his workshop, but she arranged a performance for him because king Magnus arrived. Then, Cedric plans to steal the amulet at the performance and then rule two kingdoms. However, spirits of his father and mother made him think if his friendship with Sofia is enough cost for it. At the performance, he saves Sofia again, when she turned herself into a lizard again. Then, Cedric didn't steal the Amulet, and told his angry crow that they can always steal the Amulet tomorrow. In the episode "The Enchanted Feast" Cedric again playing the role of hero. When Sascha the Sorceress arrived as well, as do the royal families of other kingdoms, his wand was hexed and he didn't execute the mirror spell right. During dinner, Cedric leaves, but then Sofia told him that Sascha the Sorceress is really Miss Nettle and she's planning to steal the Amulet of Avalor. Cedric became angry when he heard that and challenged Miss Nettle to a duel. However, because Miss Nettle hexed his magic wand, she easily won the battle. After his crow and Sofia's rabbit brought Cedric another wand from his workshop (because Miss Nettle and her magic flower blocked the whole castle), Cedric and Sofia tricked her and then saved the royal family. Cedric played a pivotal role in the special "The Curse of Princess Ivy", where he learns about the threat of Princess Ivy planning to take over Enchancia herself with her magical powers. He assisted Sofia and Amber in finding a way to break the curse that Ivy has caused. It's revealed in "Cedric's Apprentice" and "Mystic Meadows" that his resentment of his lot in life and his desire for power and glory came from a desire to live up to the standards of his father Goodwyn the Great and that most of his slip-ups happen because being around King Roland makes him nervous and because his father interrupts him whenever he tries to cast a spell in a way that makes him mess it up. Thanks to efforts and encouragement from his first-ever friend Princess Sofia, Cedric is able to earn the pair's respect, his family's Family Wand, and the title Cedric the Sensational. In "Cedric Be Good" Cedric finally gets his hands on the Amulet of Avalor. But due to his incomplete knowledge of the Amulet of Avalor's workings his plan to take over Enchancia with the Amulet's powers ultimately fails. After being cursed by the Amulet many times, a fed up Cedric gives Sofia the Amulet back. He also officially gives up trying to take over Enchancia with it. Most recently, he is revealed to have a niece named Calista. Calista is shown to be the only member of his family besides his mother who adores him and the only one he's not annoyed by. Cedric is shown to care for her to the point where he goes out of her way to keep her safe and teach her important life lessons such as the importance of asking before taking and how it's wrong to steal. He is also shown to idolize Merlin. Evil Cedric Through Cedric didn't encounter Sofia face-to-face being one of her friends, he made several appearances as a true villain. The first notable example of "Evil" Cedric is his role in the episode "The Amulet and the Anthem", where Sofia became temporarily became a spoiled girl and made the Amulet of Avalor curse her. Cedric becomes faux tragic when he learns about it, but then reminds the princess that the amulet can bless, but also harm. He then uses strong psychological attacks on Sofia in order to make her give the amulet to him, so he could undo the curse. However, Sofia realized her errors and the Amulet undid the curse itself, leaving Cedric angry. The most notable current evil role of Cedric is his role in the full-length movie "The Floating Palace", when he transforms himself into a sea monster in order to steal a mermaid's magic tiara. It was the first time he and Wormwood battled Sofia; however, they were not recognized by her, as the transformation changed them physically very strongly. In the end they were blown into the sky, only to transform back and return to the royal ship. Cedric then went to his temporal ship workshop as Wormwood laughed at the sea-monster tail which was still on Cedric. Gallery Cedricmodel.png Navigation Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Elementals Category:Magic Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Betrayed Category:Traitor Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Benevolent Rulers Category:Egomaniacs Category:Heroic Power Hungry Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Incompetent Category:Male Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Comic Relief Category:Dimwits Category:Extravagant Category:Insecure Category:Charismatic Category:Honorable Category:Genius Category:Sophisticated Category:Arrogant Category:Extremists Category:Possessors Category:Protectors Category:Tragic Category:Provoker Category:False Antagonist Category:Heroic Hegemony Category:Siblings Category:Cursed Category:Mutated Category:Selfless Category:Loyal Category:Rescuers Category:On & Off Category:Fighter Category:Unwanted Category:Cowards Category:Counter-Terrorists Category:Successful Category:In Love Category:Nurturer Category:Grey Zone Category:Animal Kindness Category:Reluctant Heroes Category:Wise Category:Sensational Six Heroes Category:Crossover Heroes